


growing strong

by the_black_apple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, ends so fluffily there's a downy bear in it, scallison-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_apple/pseuds/the_black_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had he started this conversation, again? Game of Thrones is depressing and everyone dies and they can relate to that a little too much; tonight is supposed to be a break from all of that. Burgers and flirting and then maybe some hardcore face-sucking. Scott makes plans and God laughs, apparently. Fuck you, God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing strong

**Author's Note:**

> a/u: This is actually the first fic I ever wrote, which I didn't know how to end which is why I'm just now uploading it, so comments and criticism are most definitely welcomed. This is basically word vomit.

They're at her apartment, tucked around the small dining room table, trying to not inhale their burgers. It's past nine, a little late for dinner, but her dad is away on business and she doesn't like to cook and he's a good boyfriend. Boy friend. _Oy_ , friend.

"House Stark?"

He wrinkles his nose. "Because of the wolf thing?"

Allison puts her hands up. "I thought everyone chose Stark! Though sometimes Lannister or Targaryen; apparently a lot of people can relate to incestuous psychos." Now it's her turn to wrinkle her nose.

He snorts and pops some fries in his mouth, shrugging, "I like Anne Boleyn's family."

" _Margaery_. House Tyrell."

"Yeah. Obviously they've got their own agenda but I think they really do want to help people. And they seem pretty open-minded about stuff." And he likes powerful women, so sue him.

She licks salt off her fingers and he stares. "No, no, I can definitely see you as a Knight of Highgarden. And you have a thing for powerful women."

Scott grins and bows his head, spreading his arms wide. "What about you, milady? Are you a Stark?"

"A Tully." She bites into her hamburger and ketchup smears at the corner of her mouth.

 _Of course_ , he thinks. Family, duty, honor. "Catelyn Stark was a Tully before she married a wolf." He waggles his brows at her.

She hums. "Too bad you're a flower."

"Derek would probably be a Stark." She blinks at him. "Not a continuation or a suggestion or whatever just," he coughs, "you know, because of the wolf thing and how-" Oh very good, bring up his dead family that her aunt killed. He winces.

"His family's been picked off?" Her tongue swipes out and the ketchup disappears.

Why had he started this conversation, again? Game of Thrones is depressing and everyone dies and they can relate to that a little too much; tonight is supposed to be a break from all of that. Burgers and flirting and then maybe some hardcore face-sucking. Scott makes plans and God laughs, apparently. Fuck you, God.

He sighs. "Sorry."

She waves a hand; she's solemn but not angry. "It's fine. Derek _would_ be a Stark, you're right, and his family is a part of that. I just haven't figured out how I feel about everything, still. She tried to kill you and he saved you and for that I'm beyond grateful." His chest feels tight. "But he bit her and I don't get why and then she stabbed herself in the chest on my bed."

That's news to him. His face must be betraying his shock because now she's cringing.

"In France, um, I got dad to tell me. Everything." She grabs a handful of hair, like an anchor. "He didn't want to but I badgered him into it. Technically, he stabbed her in the chest. She couldn't do it, in the end." She tugs hard on the strands and he winces again.

He drags his teeth across his bottom lip, trying to digest that. She'd slept where her mother died. Strange as it might sound, he'd never hated Victoria Argent for trying to kill him. But he would hate her a bit, for that.

"Anyway, I let that get weird and I'm sorry." She's avoiding his eyes now. She's mercurial in her moods where her family's concerned, he knows; she thinks there's a perfect way to handle things but she's too weak to manage it. Not for the first time he wonders just how much abuse her family inflicted on her.

"You don't have to apologize. I want you to be able to say whatever you're thinking to me." He catches her eye. "About anything." Her face softens. She's turned contemplative, chewing on her lip, and his breath catches. She's always had this effect on him; it's like he's still asthmatic.

"I've always felt like I can say anything to you. I've always felt safe enough. But maybe hearing some things isn't fair for you." Her eyes have turned hard. "You've already had to survive me. I don't want you to have to make me feel better about my mom doing shitty things to you."

He shakes his head sadly, "I'm not trying to make you feel better. But I'm not going to make you feel worse than you obviously already do."

She's avoiding his eyes again, staring down at a french fry as she gouges it with her thumb nail. "I..." She sighs and closes her eyes. Opens them. "I don't know what to say now." She shrugs wryly.

Scott grins and tugs the remaining pickle slice out of his burger, offering it to her. She smiles back at him, her dimples mirroring his, and stretches out her legs beneath the table, crossing her ankles on his thigh. His laughter is surprised but delighted and she plucks the pickle out of his hand, popping it in her mouth, and quirks her eyebrows at him.

As she assigns their friends to warring houses he chews happily on his burger, slipping one hand beneath the table to massage her feet. She relaxes in her chair, her heels pressing more firmly into his leg and amusement shining in her eyes.

He's not the only one with open wounds, he knows, and she'll need more time before they're ready for anything more than this. But this, their not-quite-friendship, was a start.


End file.
